The Bond of Matrimony and Murder
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context & Gore! DragonbornXYsloda. (18 preferred)


**A request I received a little while ago, slowly starting to sort through them. But I practically liked this one! Though fair warning readers, if you are under the age of eighteen! Do not read!**

 **Rated 'MA' For Sexual Content, Gore & Language. **

**You have been warned my friends! Enjoy**

* * *

 _Dragonborn X Ysloda_

* * *

I'd been to Whiterun dozen of times. Same old simple town below Dragonsreach, same simple people. It was refreshing compared to the dark hell my life had become.

I had never chosen to be the listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and if time would allow. I would gladly go back and never murdered that old crown who ran the Riften orphanage. It had been one of many mistakes I had made, and couldn't take back.

Which is why I came here. Assassination was plentiful enough work, everyone had an enemy they wanted snuffed out, and I was the best.

Dozens of murders had occurred under my blade before anyone was the wiser. And when the target was particular a piece of horse shit. I enjoyed watching the life seep out of their limp bodies.

But it was tedious. Killing wasn't exciting, it was a job. A well paying job, but still laboring and I found myself growing weary of the Night Mother's commands.

So I ventured here away from the sanctuary. I wanted a break from the death, and despair. The day to day slaughtering of one's fellow man was becoming tiring more than enjoyable.

So I walked through the market place. Un-hooded in simple light armor blending in with unsuspecting villagers that a top league assassin was casually strolling by their tag playing children and spouses.

It was refreshing to leave the shadows and wonder aimlessly in the light of day. The sun felt warm and the breeze was calm, everything I had longed for opposing the dank hole of the sanctuary.

I weave my way in and out of the small gathering of people eying the busy stalls thinking to myself an apple sounds tempting.

"Oh pardon me," A sweet voice says brushing past me a bit closer than intended trying to avoid the same crowd as me.

I peer beside me and there is a girl. A very beautiful girl.

Short straight red hair, dark honey colored eyes and a fair complexion.

"You're pardoned M'lady." I smile and she pauses for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I was lost in thought. You see I'm trying to make enough money trading with the Khajiit caravans. I'm going to buy The Bannered Mare from Hulda." She says confidently and my interests is slightly peeked.

"You're looking to become a merchant?" I ask. It was surprising to me to see such a petite woman doing business with a race as crafty as the Khajiit.

She shifts on her boot covered feet for a moment due to my question and I take the opportunity to take in her full figure. Slender and tight in her blue leather stitched dress.

"Before my ma and da passed. I told them that one day, I'd become the best trader in Skyrim." She explains a bit timidly.

"I met one of the caravan leaders Ma'dran. He said he'd help me get started if I could bring him a mammoth tusk. Easier said than done." She admits and I know personally she speaks the truth.

I had quite a few run ins with the hairy beast and it was no easy task to bring one down.  
But that necessarily mean it was hopeless. Being in The Dark Brotherhood I had quite a few connections throughout Skyrim. I could easily find one already acquired rather than risk another encounter with the Giants pets.

"Maybe I can help you?" I offer. Even asking the question taste strange on my tongue. I was an assassin I was usually the one being offered everything under the sun to get a contract done.

Now the roles were reversed for a single girl.

I see her face light up and I can feel my blood run a bit hotter under my skin.

"You'd do that? If you find one, I could teach you a thing or two about trading? Help you get a fair bargain in the future." She offers and I smile.

Barging was never something I needed help with. Usually my answer was always the same, either gold or the blade.

But something about the girl, draws me. I suppose its just the simple nature of her request. Asking for help. No bloody deed, no murder, no death. Just a simple item.

I found it refreshing and I give her my word.

As luck would have it I had a contact not far from Whiterun who I knew would most likely have such an item handy. For a steep enough price, but gold meant little to me anymore.

I acquire the tusk a few days later and return to Whiterun once more.

Being such a close net village I find my red haired beauty in The Bannered Mare tucked in a corner of the pub wrapping her soft lips around a mug of ale.

I approach her casually and place the tusk upon the table. And I watch her smile.

"Thank you! This should turn that old cats gaze! Maybe I'll be able to become a caravaneer myself one day. As promised let me show you a thing or two about bargaining. Don't want some shifty merchant giving you a raw deal." She exclaims and I pull up a chair, and another pitcher of ale.

* * *

After that I couldn't get the girl known as Ysolda out of my head. I wound find myself venturing out of my way on contracts just to visit Whiterun to exchange a few passing words with her.

She appeared just as happy to see me once I arrived.

"It's a fine day with you around." She would sometimes say, and I felt the same warmth in my blood each time I heard her voice.

I had never considered the prospect of courting her. What life could the two of us possibly have? I was a murder, an assassin. And she, a simple woman trying to make it through the hardship of Skyrim and peruse her dream of trading.

It wasn't as though she was the first woman I had met. I had bedded dozens of tavern wenches, the occasional house carl or city guard.

Vampire, Orc, Mage my preferences had no limit. But her, it was just easy.

No complications, no hidden motives. Just her, my Ysloda.

It wasn't until that night I emerged unexpected as usual to The Bannered Mare did the depths of my attraction towards her come fully to the surface.

There she was my auburn haired trader sitting at one of the many tables of the pub. But this time it was different.

Mikael the bard I hadn't personally acquainted myself with yet stood over her. He smiled at her, and worse she smiled back as he sang to her.

I knew the man had a reputation as a womanizer, and really I couldn't have cared less. Until that very moment I saw him staring at Ysloda and her staring back.

My blood boiled and my eyes narrowed.

It was the same feeling I had when I was about to eliminate a rather worthless piece of filth The Night Mother commanded I slaughter.

I locked my rage away, I wouldn't make a scene in such a well guarded place.

But my moment would come, and it would come sooner than that bard suspected.

The next morning I found Ysloda in the market as I usually did only this time my intentions were clear. I wore my finest looking armor, absent my helm. I wanted Ysloda to see my face, as I spoke to her.

"Is that an amulet of Mara?" She ask with a surprised blink, and I smile.

I had never worn the trinket the priest in Riften had given me, not until this very moment.

"I'm surprised someone like you isn't spoken for." She smiles and I can tell it's a light teasing gesture. But there is nothing humors about this moment.

I would never be a good man, I was a murder and the blood on my hands could never be washed away. But I had gold, I had respect, power and in Skyrim that was all that mattered.

I had the ability to make her dreams come true, and I would see it done.

But my dedication came at a price. I would call her mine.

"Interested in me are you?" I ask confidant in her answer.

"W-Why yes. Are you interested in me?" She smiles and I can see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes I am." I smile and I see her entire demeanor shift into something soft, something loving. Like I had never seen before.

"Then it's settled then. As brutal as life can be in Skyrim, at least we'll have each other." She beams and I take her into my arms.

The ceremony at the temple of Mara was a simple affair. I told no one of my intentions to marry at the Sanctuary, I wanted no one in my past to know about my weakness for her.

But it took place all the same. We wed, and the rings of our matrimony were placed on our fingers.

After the service I explained to my wife for the time being she should travel to our home near Falkreath, I could imagine no better place to spend our honeymoon.

Though while I arranged her voyage with the best escort gold could buy. I made one final trip to Whiterun and to a certain bard she would never see again.

The mark was pathetically easy. While waiting outside the Mare at the darkest hours of the morning the arrogant fool stumbled home. He even made it as far to the handle of his home when I emerged behind him.

I cup my hand over his mouth forcing his head back so my lips reach his ear.

"My wife says you have a lovely voice." I smile and then my blade slices across his throat in one clean motion.

I watch his body hit the ground and I sheath my dagger back into its holster.

Now that was finally taken care of, I had my wedding night to attend.

* * *

"Hello my love, back from some adventure I bet?" Ysloda greets me as I walk into the sealed confines of our bedroom.

The dawn has not yet broken and the early morning mist still coats the ground outside. I have sent the house carl away for building supplies. Leaving me and my now wife all to ourselves.

I have no need for words, I know what I want. What I have waited so very patiently for. I strip away my black leather wears still spotted with the bard's blood as I approach her.

Normally I considered myself a patient man. I liked to take my time with the woman I bedded savor their taste, their smells, everything feminine and unique about them.

Other times if I was lucky enough to find a practically brazen woman to share my bed I would let her be in charge, climb onto my lap and ride me at her own pace enjoying it all the while as she did.

But tonight, I had no reservations or patience. I wanted my wife, and I wanted her now.

I dip my head and claim her lips in a passionate kiss. I feel her whimper against me when my hands find the meeting of her dress, a garment I cant wait to rid her slender body of.

I pull it away feverishly, a little bit more aggressive than originally intending but Ysloda doesn't seem to mind in the least. Her soft hands fisting on my chest and submitting to my touch whole heartedly.

She breaks the kiss and I stare down into those honey eyes as her hand reaches between us to palm my throbbing length and I groan.

"I want you. Now." She commands, and those are the only words I need to hear.

I lift her to my chest in one quick motion as I walk the pair of us to the bed. We collapse on top its forest green quilts and I guide my length to her waiting entrance.

I moan her name as I push inside her, tight walls gripping me instantly and I swear against her throat. I rock my hips forward in a rhythm that begins slowly but drastically starts to pick up speed when I feel her wetness tighten around me.

I drink in the sight of her beneath me, subtle breast bouncing upwards with the power I put into my thrust. I pin her wrist helplessly above her head as I slow the pace, I can feel her rippling velvet muscles and I can tell she is already close to completion.

But I want to tease her just a bit longer, as I had been teased all this time.

She cries out when I take one of her breast into my mouth biting roughly before punishing licks of my tongue and her back arches.

I slam into her again and I've misjudged just how close she actually was. Rich convulsions pull at my shaft that mark her release and I have no choice but to follow right over the edge along side her.

My breath hisses through my clenched teeth as I am milked absolutely dry.

I pulsate inside her and then we both collapse against the bed.

I pull her to my chest as I roll onto my back she goes willingly laying her weary head onto my shoulder as I wrap a protective arm around her.

There is nothing for a moment, just the silence of the forest incasing our home. The chirp of the crickets, the hum of the wolves just hidden in the growths.

And I am at peace.

Its moment like these that make my black empty existence seem bearable.

Every person I meet says I have some great destiny laid out before me, but right now. Laying here with the woman I wanted, what more of destiny could I ask for?

I sigh contently.

"I would like us to move somewhere else." I whisper. Lakeview was a paradise onto itself, but the quiet life of the country wasn't where either of our hearts laid.

Ysloda needed to be in the city, somewhere she could perfect her craft as a trader.

"Proudspire manor my house in Solitude." I explain.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." She promises and I kiss the top of her red hair.

I don't know what lies ahead of me from this point or the challenges the both of us will face. But I will do my best to be worthy of her through these trying times.

Even though I know, I will fall short.

* * *

The first few months of my marriage were everything I had hoped for. We had even taken in a pair of orphans from the Riften orphanage, Ysloda seemed to flourish at motherhood. As well as owning her own store based from our home in Solitude.

It was everything an man could ever hope for. But I was far from any man, my appetite for adventure pulled me away from home more frequently than before.

My allegiance to the Brotherhood had weaned a bit for more of a mercenary lifestyle. I took odd jobs, burglary, murder when asked, also treasure seeking. It was profitable, but kept me from home for months at a stretch.

I longed for the simplicity of family life. But other needs were sometimes harder to ignore.

Like currently.

It had started out innocent enough, I was pawning off some stolen supplies I had collected in the Silver Blood-in when a voluptuous blonde asked to buy me a mug of ale.

I had been offered many times before by various women through the land, and always the memory of Ysloda had kept my appetite slated and my will strong enough to muster a refusal.

But lately, with her store flourishing, and the children demanding her attention. Even when I returned home our love making was brief and hurried.

It had been months now since I had felt Ysloda's creamy thighs, and the lust coursing through my blood at this moment was to much to refuse.

The pair of us, me and the girl everyone called Hroki made it through two pitchers of ale before I was pulling her towards the nearest room.

I threw more gold at the inn keeper then he probably seen in a year to stifle his refusal as the two of us locked ourselves in the nearest closet sized holding,

I didn't even bother with formality I bent her over the nearest table hiking her sheer yellow dress over her hips and driving myself inside.

She was tight, surprising for a girl as forward as she was. I grabbed her hips pulling her back against my length and smiling as she cried out.

The table rocked and squeaked with the power of my thrust I tapped the inside of her ankles with my foot to spread her wider and she abided.

I fucked her hard and without emotion or tenderness. She meant nothing to me, and I was certain she felt the same way. We were strangers looking for release and mine was fast approaching.

I grabbed her hips more roughly driving myself deeper than before and she screamed and I felt her convulse around me. I almost emptied my seed inside her, but at the last moment I pulled away spilling myself on the rim of her dress.

After a few moments of collected breathing I reached for the nearest rag, cleaned myself off and then marched out of the room without a word.

I wouldn't pretend to care about the girl, I had what I wanted and so did she. Now I would never speak of this again.

It wasn't the first time I had been disloyal to a woman I had promised myself too. But right now. I felt the hard pang of guilt in my gut as I marched out of the inn and into the empty streets of Markarth.

In all the excitement I had forgotten I had been asked to investigate a place called Sleeping Tree Cave. Some rich lord had lost something of value, and now I felt like I had the stamina to complete the pointless task.

The night air outside the city felt good, cold and brisk against my hot skin as I made my way into the depths of the cave.

I killed the inhabitance easy enough and retrieved the trinket the lord had asked me to retrieve but before I was about to re-emerge from the dank hole.

I spotted the corpse of an Orc just beside where I stood.

Killing always tended to work up an appetite for myself, and maybe this poor solider carried with him some sort of food. His blood looked relatively fresh after all.

I looted his corpse but to my surprise no food, and a note that held my wife's name.

My brows arched disbelievingly as I opened the letter and read the contents. My heart skipped a beat and my jaw clenched.

Despite my flaws, I never brought such filth into my families life and this would not stand.

I made it back to Solitude in record timing, the sun setting and the city winding down with the approach of night. I entered proud spire grateful the children and the carl were already asleep tucked away in their rooms as Ysloda sat waiting for me our master bedroom.

"Hello my love-" She began but I through down my great sword onto the table at her side and her voice died and her body jumped.

She looks up at me confused and startled and my only response is to hand her the incriminating letter.

"I found this note on Ulag's body." I say coldly.

"Did you? So Ulag didn't make it passed those giants then. A pity-" She whispers to herself but I don't allow her to say more.

"You brought that filth into our home! Around our children!" I hiss trying to keep my rage in check as to not wake the entire household,

"It was just cargo," She defends.

"The hell it was! You will never touch the vile brew again! Do you understand me!?" I threaten. I had built her up. Given her gold, mansions, children everything she could ever desire.

What need could she possibly have for pedaling such filth in our home no less?

"Are you really going to lecture me!? What about you in Markarth?" She demands rising to her feet.

I quite myself only out of surprise. How could she have possibly known what had transpired between me and the tavern wench just a few weeks past?

"A courier arrived today. With 'inheritance' some whore left for you!" She spits tossing the bag of a few gold at my feet her eyes cold and wet with tears.

I stare at the purse unmoving, so someone had killed the girl? A pity, but the least of my concerns at this moment.

"She meant nothing." I promised despite my rage.

She says nothing only sits at the edge of the bed and stares at the stone floor.

I swear under my breath and set the rest of my armor down beside the bed.

So, the peace my life had temporarily enjoyed was now over. The innocent girl I had married had come with some darkness of her own, and only now was coming to light.

I sit beside her and sigh.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I ask but she remains silent.

"Very well." I breathe reaching for her I grip her head and force her to turn towards me. She does so unwillingly but meets my eyes all the same.

I see the tears rolling down her soft cheeks and I thumb them away.

"I loved you, and only you. Know that." I whisper she opens her lips to speak but before she can utter a word the dagger hidden in my palm shoves into her chest.

She gasp and holds my hand now slowly coating itself in her blood as she stares at me wide eyed and panicked.

It's a look I know well. A look of fear, of terror, and of betrayal.

I pull the blade loose and she collapses onto the floor. I watch her cradle her chest by my feet as the pool of blood spreads around her and then the light fades from her eyes.

I sigh as I stare down at her.

I feel empty, and cold, but her blood on my hands feels so warm.

I stand letting the blade along with my ring of matrimony slip from my hand to land at her side, and then I quietly leave the shattered remains of my once loving home behind.

The children would be returned to the orphanage, far away from a monster such as me and I would return to what I had tried so desperately to distant myself from.

The Dark Brotherhood, and my real calling as an assassin.

* * *

 **Do you have a request for a one-shot involving your dragonborn and spouse? Let me know! You can read the guide lines on my profile page and I look forward to some request!**


End file.
